


Nuestra unión será eterna

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee, Crossover, Doppelganger, Español | Spanish, Hayato being Hayato, I took too much liberties with the Snow White fairy tale, Judo, Lal enjoyed this too much behind the scenes, M/M, Manga & Anime, Married Couple, Meh, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Princes & Princesses, Protective Gokudera Hayato, R27 Week 2019, Reborn fell in love because he was punched, Shifters, Snow White Elements, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, That's only for the first day btw, Time Travel, Tsuna being Tsuna, Tsuna can lift anything double his size, Tsuna is very underage here and I really wanted to do something sweet for now only, Yamamoto best friend forever
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Pequeños y no tan pequeños cortos de la pareja, de forma platónica y/o romántica. Dependiendo de la temática del día y de la inspiración que nasca.Primer día: Soulmates/Almas Gemelas ✔️Segundo día: Café ✔️Tercer día: Caos en la historia ✔️Cuarto día: Viaje a un universo alterno ✔️Quinto día: Deportes ✔️Sexto día: Sobrenatural ✔️Séptimo día: Cuento de hadas ✔️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Las etiquetas pueden estar sujetas a cambio con el pasar de los días, y no prometo no meterme en líos mentales por ello. ♥️
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

Tsunayoshi odiaba las almas gemelas.

No pregunten por qué, él simplemente las odiaba. 

¿Quizás por años viendo a su madre atada a un alma gemela que se trataba de un bastardo? O tal vez por cómo el tema del alma gemela era usado en su contra tantas veces por sus acosadores, diciendo frases como “¿¡Quién va a querer al inútil de Tsuna?!” “¡De seguro ni tiene una marca!” “¡O su alma gemela será igual de inútil que él!” 

El origen no estaba claro, pero Tsunayoshi sabía que detestaba las almas gemelas. Y maldecía el día en que se presentó una en su cuerpo.

La notó por primera vez al día siguiente de su décimo cumpleaños, el cual su madre olvidó por estar pensando en su marido. En _ romaji _estaba el nombre de su “destinado”. 

Jamás se cambió tan rápido de ropa, y nunca se interesó tanto en los tatuajes. 

No quería tener una marca, no quería tener nada que ver con _ las alma gemelas, _a cualquier ser divino que pensó era necesario darle una. Que se joda, Tsunayoshi podía vivir bien si una. 

Por castigo casi divino, la marca empezó a arder. 

Ardía día y noche, ardía incluso bajo el agua, nunca lo dejaba. Apenas y lo hacía durante la noche. Era constante e insoportable, lo que provocaba más rechazo de su parte hacia el objeto. Que por consecuencia, ardía más.

Entonces teorizó. Entre más odio y desagrado tirará hacia la _ estúpida _marca, más ardor habría en su piel. 

Qué estúpido.

—

El ardor se hizo una constante en su vida, no lo dejó y Tsunayoshi tampoco dejó de despreciar a las almas gemelas. Había un odio mutuo aparentemente. 

De todas formas se hizo algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir, al menos era más soportable que los golpes de sus bravucones y el ardor al final del día no dolía tanto como las palabras o el abandono, o lo golpes. Aunque le desagradara, estaba agradecido de alguna manera. Concentrarse en ese ardor hacía que manejar el dolor de todo su cuerpo, los moretones, las heridas, etc, fueran algo casi secundario. 

No era la forma más sana de vivir el día a día, pero tampoco le sorprendería a nadie. Se trataba de Dame-Tsuna. 

—

Cuando Reborn apareció en su vida, Tsuna llevaba dos años utilizando un parche para cubrir su marca. Ni su madre sabía lo que estaba escrito debajo de ella, así que Iemitsu tampoco lo hacía, por lo que no estaba archivada en su carpeta de información que probablemente Reborn leyó. 

—¿Por qué ocultas tu marca? —preguntó un día el bebé raro. 

—No me gusta. 

Ese _ "no me gusta" _quizás no fue suficiente para el tipo, y lo sintió en más de una ocasión intentando escabullirse para intentar ver qué era lo que había, pero Tsuna no se dejaría. Su tutor podía hacer lo que quisiera, colgarlo del barranco de la montaña más alta del bosque de Namimori, hacerlo nadar pese a no saber hacerlo, obligarlo a comer el veneno que era la comida de Bianchi, pero no su marca. Nadie podía verla, nadie la vería nunca. 

Al final, entendió. Y cuando aparecieron sus guardianes, que irónico era que Yamamoto y Gokudera resultarán ser una "unión", o que Mukuro y Chrome terminarán siendo otra más. La última no era algo que sorprendiera a nadie. Ellos entendieron rápidamente que Tsunayoshi tenía fuera de su diccionario la palabra "alma gemela". 

Era algo que al principio generó conflictos entre él y Yamamoto, quien creció bajo la ilusión que generaron sus padres, otra "unión". Una que Tsunayoshi veía como sana, como verdadera. Y también fue un tema peliagudo con Gokudera, que aparte de ser hijo de una relación de amantes, sus padres eran una "unión" también. Pero el padre de Gokudera era un bastardo desde un principio, que engañara a su mujer por su alma gemela era sólo otra cosa más que agregar a la lista. 

Tsuna tampoco tenía nada que decir al respecto de eso, no eran personas que conociera o quisiera conocer. Solo eran los padres de su guardián y primer amigo. Nada especial había en ellos. 

Mukuro nunca hablaba sobre su pensar sobre las almas gemelas, aparte que no tenían una relación tan cercana, y Chrome prefería mantener el silencio con respecto a eso. Hibari estaba más interesado en otras cosas antes que una pareja, ya sea su alma gemela o una cualquiera. Hibari en realidad no le importaba nada con respecto a las parejas y el "amor" en general* así que Tsuna lo consideraba un apoyo importante de igual manera. Un, "_ no soy el único raro" _ en el mundo. 

Lambo era un niño aún, y el tema todavía no llegaba a su mente curiosa. Así que estaba en relativa paz con él. Y Ryohei nunca le dijo nada negativo, como un buen hermano mayor, él sólo le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que independiente de lo que escogiera finalmente Tsuna, el seguir rechazando a su alma gemela o simplemente vivir en paz con ella, él seguiría ahí presente como un apoyo más. 

Y lo agradecía, mucho. 

—

Muchas cosas habían pasado. 

Demasiadas. 

Estaba en el futuro, peleando por defender su futuro y además millones de universos de un tirano que estaba demente. Y resulta que su futuro yo era un idiota, por muchas razones, Tsuna tendría que trabajar duro para no acabar así… 

Cuando invadieron la base de Millefiore no pensó que su secreto correría riesgo de ser descubierto. O que un mayor temor se acrecentará en su cerebro que se transformaría en una pesadilla constante. 

Byakuran llenó su mente de pánico y terror con sólo una frase. 

> "_ ¿Sabes, Tsuna-kun? En más de un universo fuiste mi alma gemela."_

Genkishi cortando su espalda y él cayendo al suelo desde una altura mayor eran algo que no dejó su mente durante la recuperación. E incluso después de haber vuelto al pasado y el ser atendido, quedaría para siempre una marca en su espalda. En su mente estaba el pensamiento macabro de que quizás le hubiera agradecido al hombre si hubiera cortado sobre la marca. 

Existía un terror en su mente después de las palabras de Byakuran. Uno que no arriesgaría a saber su validez, pese a tener la evidencia marcada en su piel. El temor de que fuera verdad lo carcomía por dentro. 

Al menos ahora tenía una excusa mejor para decirles a sus guardianes para cuando fueran a la piscina o la playa y hablarán de que usaba camiseta para meterse al agua. 

—

_ ¿Sería malo decir que sintió un pequeño placer de haber asesinado al Byakuran demente del futuro? _

_ El pensar de haber asesinado a su _ _ horrible _ _ alma gemela lo hizo considerar la posibilidad de que algún mal debía existir en su interior para que el universo pensara que estaba bien unirlo a un dictador universal. _

_ Cuando lo consideró de mejor manera, no le sorprendió, al fin y al cabo. El futuro que nunca fue le mostró que sí se volvió un mafioso como todo el mundo pensaba. _

—

Enma fue un amigo que necesitó mucho. Demasiado quizás, alguien con quien congeniar de buena manera, alguien que también compartía las mismas inseguridades. 

Alguien que nunca le preguntó nada sobre su alma gemela. 

Su traición dolió. 

Y Tsunayoshi se sintió un iluso imbécil, por un momento se vio casi de la misma manera que veía a su madre, creyendo las mentiras de alguien que apreciaba solo por el mero hecho de los sentimientos sinceros que existían en su interior. 

Fue fácil de manipular y eso no era una actitud correcta de un "Jefe". Pero confío en quien se transformaría en un pilar importante de su vida y en un confidente querido, de eso jamás se iba a arrepentir jamás. 

¿Quizás un sentimiento así residía en su madre? 

Unir a Simon y Vongola valió la pena al final. 

> _ "No estaría tan mal tener a Enma como mi alma gemela". _

—

Las batallas de los arcobaleno fueron lo más desgastante que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pelear contra Vindice por la libertad del… "hombre" más importante en su vida se transformó casi en su razón para ponerse de pie después de cada batalla. No podía, simplemente no podía dejar que Reborn terminará de tal manera, o que su llama acabará extinguiendose por el consumo de la maldición. 

No podía abandonar a quien estuvo ahí para levantarlo, a golpes y todo, en su peor momento. A quien lo guió y acompañó en su mejoría, en su desarrollo y crecimiento. Existía un sentimiento de gratitud enorme hacia su tutor que lo empujaban a dar todo de sí para darle, lo que según él, era lo mínimo que podía dar de regreso. Como gesto de agradecimiento. Y eso era una vida sin las cadenas de una maldición. 

Además el encuentro y la unión con el equipo de Uni sirvió para calmar sus antiguos miedos. Byakuran, mucho más joven que como lo conocieron, se disculpó con él de forma sincera. O al menos así lo sintió Tsuna, y le confirmó que, al menos en este universo, sus almas no estaban unidas.

Pero seguía siendo un poco… Pegote. No sólo con Uni, sino que también con él, quizás por tantos universos en los que estuvieron juntos lo hizo querer mantener algo de esa cercanía. 

Y estaba bien, Tsuna no tenía ningún problema con ello. 

Entonces su padre decidió atacarlos, y conoció por primera vez a la figura adulta de su tutor. 

(_Por alguna razón el ardor dejó de estar ahí por un momento_) 

No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, su cerebro hizo un corto circuito por la sorpresa quizás y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Fingir que no reconocía a su tutor se le hizo demasiado fácil, _ por dios _ ¿Cómo alguien podía creer en verdad que iba a ser tan despistado? ¡Él era el único que lograba identificar los escondites secretos de Reborn!* ¡_Por supuesto que iba a reconocerlo en su forma adulta!_

Aunque no pudo evitar el pánico interno que tuvo después, a solas en su habitación después de que la lucha acabará. Reborn ya estaba durmiendo, si la pequeña burbuja que soltaba siempre al dormir le podía decir algo. ¿De verdad ese hombre tan apuesto era su tutor? No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

Todavía recordaba la primera imagen que se creó de Reborn adulto, y no tenía nada que ver con quién vio. 

Quería gritar, o lanzar algo lejos. Pero si lo hacía su vida corría riesgo si por accidente despertaba a Reborn. Así que sólo se acurrucó mejor entre las sábanas y bufó. 

—

Hace tiempo no recibía un disparo en la cabeza. 

Y Reborn utilizó su tiempo especial para hacerlo, incluso utilizó una técnica para ello. Estaban peleando contra Bermuda, hubiera imaginado que le dispararia a él, pero como siempre. El otro le dejaba el trabajo sucio. 

(_Porque confiaba ciegamente en él) _

(_Porque Reborn estaba seguro que ganaría esta batalla, y sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón) _

** _CHAOS SHOT_**

Todo estaba en paz. 

Había calma. 

Todo su entorno se sentía en completa _ armonía _con su propio ser. 

Las cosas se veían más claras, y su parte de su ropa estaba desintegrándose. Podía sentir hasta como el parche que utilizaba para cubrir su marca también lo hacía, pero… No pasaba nada. Porque mirando a los ojos de su tutor, del hombre que le miraba tan fijamente con una confianza que nunca imaginó poder generar en alguien, él era "_ dame-Tsuna". _Se supone que su alma gemela nunca lo aceptaría, que jamás se encontraría con esa persona especial. Que se avergonzarian de él. 

(_Pero tu no lo hiciste, ¿No, Reborn?) _

(T_u no me dejaste caer _) 

Volteando la mirada a su enemigo, el carcelero que pensaba quitarle lo que el mismo destino le entregó, alguien quien nunca hubiera imaginado tener la posibilidad de conocer, quien era su pilar más grande y soporte más firme. Tsunayoshi no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, todavía tenía mucho que aprender de su él, todavía tenía muchas cosas que experimentar. Todavía _ tenían _ mucho que vivir. 

Y quería hacerlo junto a su alma gemela. 

(_Lo siento, para variar me equivoque contigo _)

(_Solo no hagas la siguiente sesión de entrenamiento demasiado cruel _) 

(**Descuida, será peor**)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí esta el segundo día! Mucho más corto que el primero, mi mente no quería hacer nada más 😔 aparte. Estoy enferma, debería estar durmiendo ahora. Pero ñeh, si no lo publicaba me sentía mala (?)

La universidad estaba sobrevalorada. 

Reborn estaba ciento por ciento seguro de ello. 

Nada valía tanto como para tener que aguantar las ganas de dormir por tener que aprender el maldito tema que estaría en el siguiente parcial que tendría esa semana. Segundo parcial además. Definitivamente, la universidad estaba más que sobrevalorada. 

—Aquí tienes. 

—Gracias. 

Como siempre, su compañero de toda la vida le entregaba la ambrosía creada por el hombre, su amado y adorado expresso. 

—¿Qué pasaría si decidiera dejar la universidad? —preguntó, viendo el libro abierto sobre su mesa. Ni ganas tenía de leerlo de nuevo—. ¿Te escaparías conmigo? 

—Tu padre lo más seguro es que arregle una emboscada al aeropuerto, puerto, o terminal por donde quieras escapar —así era Kawahira, ese tipo de poder tenía ese monstruo—. Pero si de verdad pudiera lograrlo, escapar sin ser devuelto en menos de tres horas, quizás. Aceptaría irme contigo. 

No pudo evitar voltear a ver al otro, no esperaba una respuesta así. 

—¿Tsuna, hablas en serio? 

Tsunayoshi mantenía la mirada en sus libros y mapas anatómicos, Reborn sabía que eso no era lo que le gustaba al menor. Gran razón por la que siempre estuvieron tan unidos en la universidad (después de años de repele en la preparatoria y secundaria, por parte de ambos) era por que ambos vivían las mismas situaciones. 

Reborn estaba siendo obligado a heredar una empresa que no quería, sólo por el hecho de ser el mayor de sus hermanos. Y Tsunayoshi estaba pasando por lo mismo pero con el hospital de su familia, por ser el único descendiente de la última generación vivo. 

Ninguno quería estar en las carreras en las que estaban y ambos soñaban con huir. Con libertad. 

—No preguntes cosas que ya sabes, Reborn. Y bebe tu café pronto, se helara. 

Sintió un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago. 

Volteo a mirar al libro frente a él, el ambiente que los rodea a volviéndose más tenso y con cierta vergüenza presente. Iba a decirle algo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la entrada del salón. 

Le tomó solo unos segundos procesar lo que sucedía, y cuando lo hizo, al mismo tiempo Tsunayoshi se ponía a correr fuera de la habitación. 

—Oh, no. No escaparas ahora. ¡Tsunayoshi! 

Saliendo detrás de él, corriendo incluso más rápido que de costumbre a como lo hacía. Por qué en ese momento no competía por nada sino que perseguía a su presa, olvidó completamente su libro. 

Y su café. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ni cómo salió esto así, tan dulzón y meloso. Este universo da para más, eso está más que claro. Pero considero que con sólo esto está bien también.
> 
> Pues aquí está, el segundo día. Con "café" casi ni toco el tema pero ñeh, estaba más entretenida haciendo a esos dos como jóvenes adultos que quería escapar de las presiones de la vida xD
> 
> *Bueno, Tsuna y Reborn son casi de la misma edad. Se conocen desde pequeños, existe cierto convenio entre sus familias desde hace años y por eso su conexión.
> 
> *Se llevaban como el orto de pequeños, pero como están en la misma universidad y ambos están siendo obligados a pasar por casi lo mismo, se fueron haciendo cercanos de a poco.
> 
> *La rutina de Reborn y Tsuna va de que el castaño cada mañana le lleva un expresso a Reborn y él en la tarde le compra un dulce de postre en el almuerzo.
> 
> *Ambos ya tenían sentimientos por el otro, solo que ahora están expresándose, muy vagamente xd


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí seguimos ~, al menos este estuvo más largo. Aunque estaba muy perdida con todo, no entendía muy bien el "caos en la historia" así que espero que logrará hacerlo bien 😅

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente el almuerzo en la azotea de la secundaria, Yamamoto y Gokudera hablaban sobre algún tema en específico que él todavía no captaba muy bien. Cuando, cierto chillido lo alertó. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrumpió, dejando de ver su bento y dirigiendo la mirada a sus guardianes—. ¿Escucharon eso? 

—Sí… Suena como un… lloriqueo… —abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus primer instinto fue intentar alejarse del lugar. Pero el llanto venía de la escalera, no tenían escapatoria.

—Iré a ver quién es —antes de que pudiera detener a la tormenta, de verdad, Gokudera seguramente solo se ofreció a hacerlo por el morbo y curiosidad que le daba la situación. El peligris ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escalera—. ¿Quién-? ¡¿DÉCIMO?! 

Tanto él como Yamamoto saltaron de sus asientos, poniéndose en sus posiciones de ataque. Yamamoto ya incluso tenía desenvainada su espada.

—¡No-! ¡Décimo! —ahora gritaba hacia dónde estaban ellos, la expresión en su rostro completamente perdida—. ¡Pero-! ¡Usted sigue aquí!… ¿¡Un caso de doppelganger!? 

¿Qué? 

—Gokudera, ¿Qué está pasando? 

Se iban a acercar al peligris cuando escucharon como este los detenía con uno de los gritos más agudos que alguna vez escucharon provenir de él.

—¡¿Gokudera?!

—¡N-no venga! ¡Ver a su doppelganger puede traer mal augurio! ¡Yamamoto, mantenle alejado de aquí!

Yamamoto y él se mantuvieron en sus lugares, viendo como Gokudera hiperventilaba por los nervios, parecía estar hablando también con quien sea que fuera el doppelganger de Tsuna en las escaleras.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —un escalofrío recorrió su columna, Reborn apareció detrás de ellos. Asustándolo—. ¿Qué le ocurre a Gokudera?

—Eh… —Ninguno sabía explicar bien la situación, ¿De verdad siquiera sabían que estaba pasando ellos mismos? —. Gokudera esta con mi doppelganger…

La cara de su tutor se volvió curiosa, y Tsuna vio como León se movía hacia su mano transformándose en un arma. Uh oh…

—¡Reborn-san! —gritó Gokudera, la puerta que sostenía con una de sus manos había sido azotada hasta chocar con la pared. Solo pudo ver algo blanco antes de que cubrieran sus ojos.

—Reborn… —por primera vez pudieron escuchar la voz del susodicho doppelganger, era más grave que la suya, y se oía muy cansado. Y… ¿Conocía a Reborn? ¿No se suponía que los doppelgangers no conocían a las familias de sus contrapartes?

—Este no es un doppelganger Gokudera, es Tsunayoshi del futuro.

—Es lo que he estado intentando decirle, pero no me dejaba explicarle nada —¡Oh! Así que era su yo del futuro, ¿será alguien del nuevo futuro o del futuro que nunca fue? Ugh, no entendía nada de los viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, porque estabas llorando también?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta sintió por la mano que cubría sus ojos como quien lo hacía, seguramente Yamamoto, como este se tensaba. Lo que significaba que Gokudera también estaba tenso y Reborn muy probablemente tenía activado su instinto asesino.

Tsuna no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Y suponía que cuando adulto tampoco lo hacía.

—¿No es obvio? —había cierto tono tristón en su voz, se sentía extraño escucharse a si mismo hablar así—. Me raptaron el día de mi boda.

—

Al otro lado del tiempo, en la recepción de la boda de Neo primo y el ex sol de los siete seres más fuertes del mundo mafioso, véase los ex arcobaleno. El último estaba preparando una cacería con fines de exterminio completo a la rama científica de la Familia.

—¿Alguna razón por la que debería dejarlos vivir después de todo esto? —murmuró, su recién lustrado zapato de cuero, escogido especialmente para la gran ocasión que se supone deberían estar celebrando, estaba sobre el pecho del encargado de todo lo que conllevará la máquina del tiempo de Bovino.

Shoichi.

—Shoichi es el único, aparte de Uni y Tsuna que puede manejar a Byakuran, Reborn-san —escuchó provenir del supuesto propietaria de la maldita máquina del tiempo—, no me mires así. Ustedes son los que me dijeron que ya no podía cargar con la bazuca. Ahora es responsabilidad de ustedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por un momento pensé que no tendría que aclarar nada, pero después recordé que no todo el mundo sabe las mierdas que sabe Hayato 😂
> 
> *Doppelganger: proviene del vocablo alemán, y quiere decir "doble fantasmagorico", Hayato cree que se trata de un doble de Tsuna. Pero es Tsuna del futuro, Reborn lo reconoció al instante por que bueno, es Reborn. 
> 
> *Existe una leyenda por así decirlo que dice que quien conozca a su doble morirá, o le traerá mala suerte. Además del efecto mariposa que Yamamoto intenta evitar tapando los ojos de Tsuna. Los chicos de verdad saben demasiado de muchas cosas.
> 
> *Lambo, modales. Por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta hacer a estos dos como una pareja de viejos casados <3 No sé, es lo que mejor me sale con respecto a Reborn y Tsuna. Se me hacen como que serían la pareja eterna xd

Ah, estaba cayendo.

Y seguía cayendo. 

¿En cuánto tocaría el suelo? 

—¿En cuánto más despertarás, Tsunayoshi? Ya estás por tocar el suelo. 

Abrió los ojos espantado, viendo como darse la vuelta en el aire cuando chocó contra el "suelo". Su faringe casi se llenó de agua, y su cuerpo primero tocó el fondo del agua antes de salir a flote, esperando en la superficie estaba su tutor. Reborn lo miraba con cierto deje de entretención en sus ojos. Por supuesto que el hombre se iba a divertir viéndolo sufrir. 

—¿Por… —tose—… No me… —jadeo—... Dijiste antes? 

—¿Decirte que, Tsuna? Un buen jefe mafioso sabe dónde aterrizar, independiente del mundo o universo en el que esté. ¿No fue esa una lección que aprendiste también con Byakuran? 

Quería evitar el conflicto, porque seguramente él era quien terminaba peor. Así que sólo se movió hasta la orilla de la "piscina" (que ahora que lo notaba era demasiado grande) y se dispuso a salir de ella cuando escuchó los gritos de otras personas. 

—Ven acá.

Tomándolo de un brazo, Reborn lo alzo sobre la orilla de un tirón y seguido lo cargó entre sus brazos, llevándolo lejos de los gritos que se acercaban más y más a donde habían estado ellos antes.

Jadeando más fuerte ahora, no solo por la ligera tos que mantenía por casi ahogarse, sino que también por la corrida que hicieron hasta unos matorrales a lo lejos de donde cayeron. Aunque, espera, ¿Habían viajado a donde tenían que ir, o habían caído en otro sitio?

—Reborn —llamó al pelinegro—, ¿Estamos en el sitio correcto? —preguntó viendo el cielo claro de la mañana—. ¿Viajamos al universo que Verde quería que lo hiciéramos?

—Ten algo más de confianza en tus hombres, Tsunayoshi —lo escuchó murmurar, viendo un pequeño reloj que mostraba su pantalla holográfica con distintas coordenadas que Tsuna no entendía para nada—. Estamos aquí, al parecer llegamos unos siglos después de nuestro tiempo.

—¿El tiempo es distinto aquí?

—Por supuesto, ¿No escuchaste lo que estaba diciéndote?

—

Con ayuda de los conocimientos de los científicos de Vongola lograron tener suficiente “dinero base”.

Eran billetes blancos que tomaban la forma de los billetes de donde estuvieran para ser intercambiados, fue un invento de Spanner, después de haber tenido un dolor de cabeza con los cambios de moneda de Inglaterra y Japón en su último viaje al país asiático. Era realmente útil, incluso cumplía con su cometido en otros universos.

El universo en el que estaban no era tan diferente al suyo, sí. El tiempo y espacio era más veloz que el propio, Tsuna se percató de eso cuando era hora de dormir y su reloj biológico seguía pensando que era tarde. Reborn se entretenía más buscando información de los acontecimientos históricos del lugar mediante el uso de internet (¡También tenían wifi!) o arrastrándolo a alguna biblioteca cercana a su departamento.

Era como una segunda luna de miel, solo que esta tenía menos trabajo y mucho menos caos a la oficial que tuvieron hace tres años atrás.

—¿Qué has descubierto por ahora, Reborn? —cuestionó, dejándole una taza de café cerca y caminando hacia el balcón con una también para él entre sus manos.

—El cometa Haley ha pasado por lo menos dos veces ya por aquí y los humanos de este universo han mutado de alguna manera que los hizo mostrar ciertas características peculiares, cada individuo tiene una propia según parece y son heredadas por sus padres. Estamos en la… octava generación desde el inicio de la mutación.

—¿Es dañina? —preguntó preocupado, acercándose a donde estaba su tutor.

Reborn seguía sentado sobre su cama con la laptop que Verde les entregó para dejar registro de sus bitácoras y demás informaciones al respecto que pudiera conseguir de cada lugar al que visitaran, en su mayoría tenía entradas hechas por Reborn. Pues, habían acordado que el susodicho estaría a cargo de lo teórico de la investigación y él sería el encargado de verlo en la sociedad, entremezclándose con ellos.

—Según veo, no –murmuró pensativo—. Aunque nacieron otras formas de racismo, al parecer. A quienes repelen las mutaciones físicas que se formaron en las personas, y a esos que no están presentando ninguna mutación o peculiaridad. Se les llama… “Sin don”.

Frunció el ceño, asociándolo con su universo, sería algo parecido a las personas con llamas y sin ellas. Pero no había algo así como un racismo en base a eso (gran parte se debía porque las personas con llamas seguían estando ocultas bajo las leyes de la mafia y sus secretos). Todos incluso convivían en relativa paz.

—Eso es… _curioso_.

—No te sientan mal, ni responsable, Tsunayoshi. Recuerda tus clases de historia, los humanos siempre trataran de buscar a alguien a quien destruir, sean incluso ellos mismos.

—Oh querido, lamento decirte que tú también eres humano.

—

A los seis meses de su investigación, Tsunayoshi logró la confianza suficiente con la chica de la librería donde Reborn se pasaba la tarde leyendo y leyendo hasta que el menor tuviera que ir a buscarlo para irse a casa a comer y dormir. Inko o _Ko-chan_ como cariñosamente le decían ambos, le mostró su “don” un día sin quererlo.

—Oh.

No pudo contenerse, ver el pequeño libro subir hasta el estante solo lo hizo quedarse estupefacto, ni Chrome ni Mukuro utilizaban sus llamas tan libremente como Ko-chan lo estaba haciendo (aunque mentalmente tenía que recordarse que lo que hacía Ko-chan no tenía nada que ver con las llamas.)

—_Ko-chan_ —susurró, sintiendo con su intuición que debía detener a la joven adolescente pronto—. ¡_Ko-chan_!

—¡Wah!

Una pila de libros cayó de su sitio, libros que antes se habían estado moviendo libremente.

—¡Sawada-san! ¡Lo siento! ¡Eso fue una falta total de respeto! ¡Lo siento mucho! —inclinándose sobre la mesa de la recepción, la peliverde le seguía pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Algo sonrojado por la vergüenza que le daba verse en una situación así, intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, no había sido nada grave. No pasaba nada.

—Todo está bien, Ko-chan —sonríe—. Algo me dijo que era mejor interrumpir antes de que algo sucediera.

—Ah, gracias también por eso, Sawada-san —murmuró en voz baja—, si la encargada me hubiera visto utilizar mi don tan libremente me hubiera despedido.

—¿Oh, y a qué se debe eso?

—

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Tsuna se pasó la noche entera escribiendo su primera entrada en las bitácoras, conversar con Inko le sirvió para conocer mas de esta sociedad y sus características. Alguna que otra ley que también menciono la adolescente y anécdotas que le parecieron interesantes de mencionar.

Reborn lo recogió de la silla del comedor donde estaba durmiendo recostado sobre la laptop, y durmieron acurrucados tomándose ese día para ellos.

Al despertar tuvo que preparar la cena (durmieron hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, no había forma en que estuvieran tomando desayuno a esa hora), con un Reborn recostado sobre su espalda. Aun algo somnoliento.

El siguiente día Ko-chan les preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban casados.

Ese día también se enteraron que las relaciones homosexuales, tanto también como el colectivo LGBT+ eran ya, finalmente, parte de la sociedad. No eran nada extraño ni poco común, teniendo incluso hasta algunos de los denominados “héroes” como figuras o ídolos que formaban parte de ella.

Era… reconfortante incluso. Saber que no en todos los sitios se hacia una casa de brujas como en su universo, hasta le daba ideas para ciertas personas que conocía. Lussuria seguramente agradecería un montón un cambio de sexo definitivo como el de Tiger de las Wild Wild Pussycats.

Lo escribieron como parte importante de su última bitácora.

Los siguientes días se trataron de despedirse y dejar arregladas las cosas para su partida, la despedida de Ko-chan estuvo llena de lagrimas entre él y la pequeña peliverde, Reborn le regaló una cadena con un dije en forma de sol para que los recordara. No pasó para nada desapercibido para Tsuna que el dije tenía una pequeña cantidad de llamas solares y celestiales (¿Cuándo las tomó?), pero lo dejo estar porque él de toda formas le iba a dar un regalo similar.

El suyo era un anillo de oro rosado, algunas llamas celestiales lo adornaban en su interior y lo hacían ver como si un liquido recorriera sus bordes, Ko-chan estaba más que emocionada con sus regalos. Tsuna solo quería verla feliz, gran parte de estos meses los vivieron casi siempre metidos en la biblioteca donde trabajaba la muchacha y ella misma fue gran parte de la ayuda que recibieron para formular sus bitácoras de investigación.

Por supuesto que le iban a dar algo de regalo.

Al día siguiente partieron de nuevo a su universo.

—

—¡Mami, mami! ¿¡Qué es esto!? —interrogó un pequeño infante de no más tres años, sosteniendo un anillo entre sus manitos.

—¡Oh, Izuku! ¡Qué alegría que lo hayas encontrado!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y sí! ¡Otro crossover más con BNHA! Actualmente no estoy tan metida en la serie, ni en el manga de BNHA, pero de verdad encuentro que tiene algo que lo hace congeniar muy bien con KHR. No sé, weas mías quizás xd.
> 
> Creo que aquí no se necesitan explicaciones o anotaciones extras, pos... ¡que eso es todo entonces! ¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer corto que no esta narrado por ninguno de los dos, espero que al menos se entienda como es su relación. 😞

—Tsuna… ¿De nuevo estás escapando de Reborn-senpai? 

—Silencio Yamamoto, harás que me descubra. 

Sí, seguro. Como si el superior fuera a descubrir a Tsuna en la biblioteca. La verdad se las había ingeniado esta vez, nadie se imaginaría que Tsunayoshi Sawada se acabaría escondiendo en la biblioteca de la facultad. Con su fama de repeler la infraestructura tanto como pudiera, era el lugar menos pensado en donde podrían encontrarlo.

Yamamoto sólo lo pilló porque lo escuchó roncar. 

—… ¿No que ya había aceptado tus disculpas? —preguntó, viendo cómo su mejor amigo se volvía a acomodar en el puf naranja cerca de la ventana—. Quizás te busque por otras razones. 

—Sí… No, tu no viste la cara de ese hombre Yamamoto. Cuando lo di vuelta, pensé que chocaba miradas con la muerte.

Ni habían pasado mucho tiempo viéndose, Tsuna reaccionó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas y ayudándolo a levantarse tan pronto como fuera posible, después escapó de la escena del crimen. Al día siguiente apareció para darle un café de regalo y hizo un _dogeza_ hasta que el superior le dijo que aceptaba sus disculpas. 

Pero, ¿Por qué había empezado todo en un primer lugar? Simple, Tsunayoshi no llevaba durmiendo bien desde hace días, y estaba en autopilot. 

El superior solo estuvo en el mal momento, en el mal lugar y tenía la mala suerte de que Tsuna podía levantar a cualquiera. Incluso aunque pensaran el doble de su tamaño. 

Consecuencia de practicar judo, quizás. 

Yamamoto recuerda haber visto todo en cámara lenta, hasta al resto del grupo del superior deformar sus caras en carcajadas y risotadas que fueron escuchadas hasta en el otro campus. También recuerda la cara de impresión que tuvo Reborn-senpai luego, al verde de espalda contra el suelo y cara a cara con su mejor amigo. 

Reborn-senpai se acercó a preguntar algo a Tsuna, y acabó siendo atacado por su compañero de clase. Por qué sí, eran compañeros. Compartían economía de segundo grado, Tsuna siempre le decía sobre el tipo de las patillas rizadas que siempre humillaba a los maestros de economía, y que por culpa suya, cada cinco semanas tenían que cambiar uno. (llevaban nueve meses desde el inicio de clases) 

Tsuna dijo en su defensa, que había sentido una presencia hostil, Lal-senpai dijo que Reborn siempre era hostil. 

—Sigo creyendo que sería mejor que te acercaras a él y le preguntaras tu mismo que es lo que quiere. —trato de decir, aunque la respuesta negativa del otro no se hizo esperar. 

—¡Ni loco! —exclamó, y Yamamoto se preguntaba cómo era que la bibliotecaria no les decía nada por el volumen—. ¿¡Y si me asesina?! ¡Tu no lo sabes! ¡Pero yo si! ¡Y ese tipo es el mejor tirador del equipo de arco! ¡Me querrá para blanco, seguramente! 

—Aunque la idea es atrayente, no te busco para eso. 

Apareciendo por detrás de uno de los estantes de libros, en gloria y majestad. Reborn-sé país hacía acto de presencia. 

—¡Hie!

Ah, hace tiempo no escuchaba ese grito de su amigo. Seguía siendo igual de adorable. 

—¿Y este es la estrella del club de judo? —preguntó, ahora viéndolo a él, Yamamoto asintió orgulloso. Su mejor amigo era genial, por supuesto—. Ya veo… en fin, Sawada. 

—¿¡Sí, señor?! 

—Tu y yo, este viernes. A la salida de las clases de economía, tengo ganas de ver qué más puedes hacer, no me dejes esperando. 

Y con eso se fue. 

Dejando a un aturdido Tsuna y un curioso Yamamoto. 

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que por fin Yamamoto encontró algo que decir para romperlo. 

—No sabía que Reborn-senpai fuera uno de esos —murmuró, viendo la cara de su amigo. Continuó—. Oh, ya sabes, a los que les gusta que les peguen.

—¡Yamamoto! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, no sabía que iba a quedar así cuando lo hice. Hasta me sorprende como quedó 😂😂
> 
> En fin, sigamos. 
> 
> *la técnica que utiliza Tsuna, para levantar y "lanzar" a Reborn se llama seoi nage. Se trata de agarrar el brazo de tu rival y ponerte dandole la espalda para cargar su peso en tu hombro, elevarlo y lanzarlo hacia delante dando una voltereta en el aire que golpea fuertemente su espalda contra el suelo. (lo último fue un copia/pega de una página de deportes de contacto 😂)
> 
> *Dogeza es la posición de máximo arrepentimiento que hay para los japoneses, según vi, se puede interpretar como: «La ley podrá castigarme, pero no podrá arreglar lo arrepentido que estoy»
> 
> *Yamamoto como amigo es el mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo los hice más platónicos que románticos, y de nuevo fue este tipo de forma que hizo que pudiera escribirlos tanto 😂
> 
> No sé, hay algo que me hace querer verlos también como una pareja muy platónica, o quizás donde haya slow burn. Pero en vista que mi cerebro sigue igual sin dar demasiadad ideas, hay que conformarse con lo que de 😁

Reborn debió haberlo visto venir, el sobrenombre del "joven león de Vongola" no era sólo un mote para el perro faldero de Timoteo. Iemitsu Sawada tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga, aparte de ser descendiente directo de la primera rama de la Familia, también poseían un poder increíble para cualquier otro ser humano. 

El jodido imbécil era un maldito cambiaformas tipo león, ¿No era eso demasiado para un solo hombre? ¿El universo no sabía esparcir equitativamente las buenas cualidades? ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta que todas esas cualidades: el ser un puto león, un maldito cielo, el jodido tatara nieto del hombre más temido y aclamado de la mafia eran, como dirían los jóvenes, demasiado OP?! 

Y por supuesto el tipo tendría que dejar una cría en el mundo que fuera incluso más poderoso que él. 

Al menos el cachorro no se veía tan imbécil como el otro tipo, y tenía mucho más modales que él. Tsunayoshi no era un león soberbio como su padre, era uno torpe y descuidado, con una asombrosa melena eso sí. Las pocas veces que logró ver al muchacho con su transformación completa de verdad que lucía una melena muy bonita. Para su cumpleaños le regalaría algo para ella si seguían tan bien como empezaron. 

Era entretenido de ver a una criatura supuestamente tan majestuosa caer de bruces al suelo con la torpeza de un recién nacido. 

El problema yacía en que, debido a la naturaleza completamente humana de la madre del chico, y la ausencia de un alfa que le enseñará a desarrollarse como tal en su segunda piel. Tsunayoshi sólo se guió por lo poco que sus instintos le habían dicho, y teniendo en cuenta la verdadera naturaleza de los felinos africanos. Lo más animal que hacía Tsunayoshi era recostarse en el pasillo de la terraza de su casa a tomar el sol en su transformación completa. 

Aunque no podía negar que no era cómodo, esas eran las únicas veces en que Reborn se permitía descansar en relativa paz y no estaba tan alerta como normalmente lo hacía. Dormitar en el lomo de la bestia que era su pupilo era muy placentero. 

A sus guardianes más cercanos también les agradaba reposar después de un arduo día de entrenamiento en el lomo o alguna parte del cuerpo de su líder y jefe transformado en animal. Gokudera era uno de los más entusiastas. 

Tsunayoshi le demostró que su aprendizaje daba frutos más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, con su única comparación siendo Dino. Su estudiante ciento por ciento humano. Le demostraba que quizás había cierta diferencia entre cambiaformas y humanos más allá de las notorias. 

(Cuando llegó el momento, y presentó a Dino a Tsuna. Justo cuando este estaba descansando en el sol fue lo más chistoso que vio en mucho tiempo) 

Algo más que noto con el tiempo, y con la cantidad de personas que más se unían a ellos. Era que Tsunayoshi no demostraba su posesividad tanto como su padre. Quien hasta nuevos nombres les daba a sus subordinados para demostrar su poderío. 

—Oh no, no, Reborn. Yo sí soy posesivo —interrumpió el adolescente desde su cama, estaba en su transformación híbrida, la cual le cambiaba las orejas y le dejaba su cola, además de alargar su cabello y colmillo, actualmente se estaba peinando los cabellos finales de la cola—. Me sorprende que no te des cuenta, pero si lo soy. 

—¿De qué forma? —no pudo evitar no preguntar, no era raro que a veces se sumieran en conversaciones así, Reborn era un gran interesado en los cambiaformas, quizás no tanto como Gokudera, pero si le llamaban bastante la atención. 

—… El olor —susurró, volteando a un lado avergonzado. Ja, hasta había inclinado las orejas. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

—Siempre quiero que… huelan a mi, a ti… A m- manada… 

—¿A mi? ¿Qué? ¿Soy como un segundo al mando o que? —viendo la mirada de su pupilo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ladina—. Mocoso astuto, lo hiciste sin que me diera cuenta, ¿que harás cuando seas jefe, eh? No puedo ser tu mano derecha, ni menos izquierda. Gokudera y Yamamoto buscan la forma de asesinarme antes. 

—No bromees con eso… —suspiro—. No lo sé, ahí veremos después si es que pasa —la negativa al puesto de jefe no pasó desapercibida para ninguno. Para mala gana de Reborn—. Pues bien, como te decía, si soy posesivo. No me gusta cuando las personas desafían mi autoridad sobre algo, o alguien. Saca… una parte de mi que no me agrada. 

—

Bien dicen por ahí que hay que siempre escuchar a las advertencias, especialmente si vienen de la mano de animales salvajes. Reborn debió haber sido más consciente de eso al momento de exponer al muchacho a una situación tan estresante como la batalla por los anillos. No sólo por la seguridad del chico, sino también por la de quienes también estuviera retandolos, al fin y al cabo. Se trataba de Varia, el escuadrón asesino de Vongola, y Xanxus seguía siendo el hijo adoptivo de Timoteo. 

Nadie se esperó que Tsunayoshi destruyera todo a su paso con el rugido que dio influenciado con llamas del cielo, o que casi asesinara a Levi por querer atacar a Lambo en tal estado. Tsunayoshi estaba actuando por mero instinto, Lambo era según se veía su miembro de la manada más débil, era un cachorro, era su cachorro. Y un externo quería asesinarlo. La respuesta obvia de un animal salvaje era ir por la yugular. 

Tsunayoshi tuvo más control que eso, y más conciencia. Pero eso no significaba que ese rugido que dirigió a Varia, a Xanxus no hubiera significado un grito de guerra. 

Reborn sintió una pequeña bola de orgullo aparecer ese día. 

—

La siguientes batallas fueron mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, más fuertes, más sanguinarias, más feroces y salvajes. Pareció como si el incentivo de la furia del cielo hizo que los elementos y guardianes también reaccionaran con cierto instinto animal en ellos. 

Incluso Mukuro, quien apareció para tomar el lugar de Chrome. También se demostró más borde y cínico, Ken mantuvo la mirada baja cuando se acercó a donde estaba Tsuna, Reborn lo asocio con alguna característica de los cambia formas. 

La batalla de los cielos fue algo tan grotesco que nunca en la vida querría hacer que su estudiante pasará por ella de nuevo. 

Tsunayoshi peleó en sus tres formas, utilizando sus llamas tanto como pudiera en cada una de ellas, como león casi le arranca el brazo a Xanxus y casi pierde la cola por eso. Como humano le atacó utilizando el punto zero y como híbrido lo rasguño con sus garras tanto como pudo. Obviamente Xanxus no fue el único que quedó ensangrentado, era sorprendente como la adrenalina podía empujar los niveles de alguien, incluso con tres heridas de balas en el cuerpo y una insertada en el muslo, Tsunayoshi seguía de pie peleando. 

Ni siquiera Colonnello se imaginó que acabaría de esa forma, y eso que el militar llevaba conociendo y era el más cercano además de Lal al mismo padre del "cachorro" que veían pelear. 

Cuando finalmente Tsunayoshi se hizo del anillo, y este lo aceptó como el portador, Reborn sintió que volvía a respirar. 

—

Sintieron el verdadero lado posesivo de Tsunayoshi después de que se recuperarán. Todos los guardianes, hasta las chicas, todos. Reborn incluido. 

No había día que Tsunayoshi no los perfumaba, ya sea pasando una mano por sus brazos o por la nuca (en el caso de Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta), si tenía a alguno cerca en su forma híbrida los atraería o envolveria a él con su cola y en su forma de león completa dejaba soltar un tipo de ronroneo grave cada que estuvieran todas las personas que consideraba manada juntos. 

A cualquiera que viera como amenaza les soltaba un gruñido, o les miraba con esos ojos felinos que ponía de vez en cuando que brillaban como lava ardiente. Era intimidante de verdad, y el muy maldito sabía hacer todo, los toques, las caricias y el ronroneo, para hacerte sentir culpable si no lo dejabas hacerlo o incluso como si lo necesitarás para seguir con tu día a día. 

Incluso noto a Hibari rondar un poco más el vecindario, Reborn no había querido investigar como lo hizo Tsunayoshi para demostrar su posesividad con el "carnívoro" por defecto, pero surgió efecto según veía. 

Él mismo había caído bajo los encantos del felino, en ese mismo momento están siendo prácticamente acicalado por su alumno entre sus manos felinas y el restregar su su hocico por su cabeza. 

—… ¿Todavía no es suficiente, dame-Tsuna? 

—_Purrr_…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que esto sigue contando igual como sobrenatural, los cambiaformas son sobrenaturales.
> 
> Weno, las anotaciones:
> 
> *Inspirado en el rugido de bester, el que hace también solo con llamas de cielo. Ese movimiento es el que Tsuna hace para atacar a Varia y Cervello, y así poder tomar a su pequeño cachorro Bovino.
> 
> *Ken entendió que el "alfa" de su alfa era Tsunayoshi, y estaban peleando algo más que sólo los anillos. Así que para no crear mayor conflicto entre su bando, prefirió demostrar sumisión a Tsuna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve muchas cosas que hacer hoy, y dejé los arreglos finales del corto para literalmente las tantas de la noche. Por suerte lo estoy publicando "a tiempo"
> 
> Ya en la tarde subo la otra parte, este ha sido el más largo hasta ahora 😅

Hace tiempo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En aquella época en donde los reyes dominaban la tierra y los príncipes y princesas eran cosa de cada día, en un reino. Que decaía cada vez más, nació un príncipe, de blanca piel, cobre cabello y brillantes como el cielo durante el atardecer ojos. El primer y único príncipe de la reina Nana, aquel heredero a la corona y quien se volvería la luz de los ojos de su madre. 

Sus primeros años fueron los más agradables para el niño, y los últimos que vivió con gracia y sin dolor. Pues su delicada madre pereció el otoño de su cuarto cumpleaños. 

Para la primavera de su sexto cumpleaños, el rey se casó y para la gran boda es que llegaron montones y millares de personas a celebrar que el rey no había decaído tal como su primera esposa. 

Entre ellos el príncipe del reino vecino, o mejor dicho. Imperio. El primer príncipe, gemelo de la princesa Aria, Renato. Quién le llevaba tres años al pequeño príncipe. 

Se toparon por accidente. 

Se conocieron por error. 

La conexión que hubo no debió existir. No al menos para los planes de la nueva reina. 

La malvada mujer que sólo veía por su bien rechazó la idea de permitir que el primer hijo de su marido fuera feliz con alguien, o que tan siquiera saliera de su estado depresivo después de la muerte de su madre. Tsunayoshi estaba condenado a vivir en miseria si así lo quería su nueva madre. 

¿Su padre? El hombre estaba demasiado contento con lo que había entre las piernas de aquella dama para estar preocupándose por lo que tuviera acongojado a su primogénito. 

Las puertas del castillo se cerraron para la alegría y la ilusión del primer amor del pequeño príncipe. Más su belleza sólo se acrecentó entre esas frías paredes de piedra. 

Su piel se mantuvo blanca como la nieve, sin tornarse enfermiza, su cabello cobrizo se alargó hasta que pudiera peinar lo en una delicada coleta que recaía sobre su hombro y sus ojos seguían brillando incluso más que antes, ya no eran sólo del mismo color que el cielo en su atardecer. Sino que, para quien tuviera la dicha de poder verlos, podría decir que relucían como la gema ambar. 

Pocos podían decir que conocieron al príncipe, pues con la llegada de la nueva reina. Su señoría obligó al jovenzuelo a vivir en exilio en una torre sin servidumbre, donde aprendió a hacer los quehaceres por sí mismo si no quería morir por las precarias situaciones. Y donde la comida sólo llegaba tres veces a la semana. 

El pueblo era ignorante a las penurias que su príncipe vivía. 

Y la ignorancia mata. 

—

— _ Espejito, espejito. Dime, ¿Quién es la más hermosa en este reino?  _ —preguntó la hermosa mujer, a sabiendas de la respuesta del objeto, pero queriendo escucharla sólo para saciar su ego. 

« _ Usted, por supuesto. Mi bella dama, usted es la más hermosa de este reino _ » 

—Claro que sí, mi querido espejito. Nadie más puede ser más hermosa que yo. 

—

Los años pasaron, con lentitud y dolor. A veces la mirada desde lo alto de la torre era tentadora para el joven príncipe, quien consciente del dolor que ya vivía. No dudaba que había uno peor. 

A sus 14 años, edad en la que debería estar entrando a la Corte. Solo vivía encerrado, limpiando cada lugar que viera sucio para así no caer víctima de sus propios demonios, quienes en variadas ocasiones quisieron robarle la cordura. 

Solo las memorias de un tiempo mejor lo mantenían vivo, una sonrisa cálida de la mujer que su corazón llamaba mamá y la mirada encantadora del joven que robó su aliento años atrás. 

En el reino vecino, cierto príncipe esperaba ansioso la invitación a la presentación de nuestro joven Tsunayoshi. Más como esta nunca llegó, la angustia se posó en su pecho, y preocupado por la ausencia de aquella carta incluso a los aliados de otras familias de aquel reino. Supo entonces que nunca hubo presentación. 

Renato sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, decidido. Marchó hacia las tierras del sur, a buscar la razón de por qué su pequeño ojos color cielo no… Existía para los demás. 

(Su corazón temiendo lo peor) 

—

— _ Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la más hermosa en este reino?  _ —cómo cada día, de cada semana, de cada mes, de cada año desde que se casó. La reina preguntaba a su mágico espejo. 

« _ Usted mi bella dama, es la más hermosa  _ ** _mujer _ ** _ en este reino _ » el cambio del tono y la frase pusieron rígida a la mujer, que se quedó estoica viendo el reflejo mutar a otra figura  _ demasiado  _ conocida para ella « _ Más no puedo fingir, ni mentir, y no decirle que hay otro ser más bello y hermoso que usted. Se trata de su hijastro, el joven príncipe Tsunayoshi»  _

—¡ _ Bastardo sin gloria _ ! ¡¿Cómo!? ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ese mugriento príncipe de segunda pueda brillar más que  _ yo _ !? ¡Es imposible! 

« _ Ya ve usted, mi señora. Lo imposible ha sucedido, y alguien más bello que usted ha aparecido _ » 

El asesinato fue planeado esa misma tarde, para ser llevado a cabo esa misma noche. 

—

Lancia llevaba siendo el ejecutor de la corona desde que tenía memoria, y nunca se arrepintió de ninguna de sus acciones tanto como lo sentía estando frente al joven príncipe. Quien sólo le miraba, no había miedo en ella, ni arrepentimiento, sólo la curiosidad de un niño que vivió toda su vida en encierro. Aislado de todo el mundo, del bien y el mal, que ni siquiera entendía al hombre que tenía en frente que planeaba asesinarlo. 

(Tsunayoshi sí entendía, era consciente del bien y el mal. No era un niño ya, pero tampoco veía por qué esquivar el cuchillo o suplicar perdón o piedad. 

Algo en su interior le decía que el hombre no lo haría)

No podía asesinar a tan inocente criatura. 

Esos ojos brillantes como el fuego no lo dejarían de atormentar nunca, y por eso mismo decidió dejarlo libre. Que huyera al bosque, que nunca más se encontrarán por el reino. Buscaría el corazón de un cerdo y se lo entregaría a la reina, y que la bruja se haga un festín con él creyendo que es el del príncipe. 

Pero Lancia no se manchara las manos con la sangre de ese hermoso ser. 

Sus manos no eran dignas para tocarlo. Aunque sea para ponerle fin a su vida. 

(Tsuna no vio para atrás en ningún momento, la vista fija hacia el frente, hacia la libertad, su pecho palpitando a mil por la emoción, la alegría,  _ la gloria  _ que sentía por finalmente poder andar sin las cadenas que lo torturaban. 

Su espíritu agradecido con el hombre que le perdonó la vida para entregarle su libertad)

—

La vida en el bosque era incluso más difícil que la vida en una torre enjaulado, pero Tsunayoshi no daría nada a cambio de volver a su encierro. 

Una vez por fin puedes tocar el cielo, ya no puedes estar satisfecho con nada más. 

Los animales eran abundantes y aunque la cacería no se le daba bien, de todas formas pudo conseguir atrapar un conejo que utilizó para cocinar y la piel la dejo por si acaso encontraba un comerciante al que se la pudiera vender. 

Quien pensara que era un pobre ingenuo desvalido era un iluso, estaba encerrado en una torre, es verdad. Pero debajo de ella montones de personas pasaban a cada hora, Tsuna pudo aprender mucho de las cosas que escuchó de cada empleado que pasaba por ahí, ellos fueron sus profesores de forma inconsciente. Algo que también agradecía enormemente, ya que por ellos es que podía continuar viviendo incluso en su situación. 

Siguió caminando hacia el norte, el olor a leña quemándose le llamó la atención, quizás alguien estaba haciéndola para cocinar algo. No estaban en una época tan helada para que el fuego sirviera para calentar, así que la única opción que quedaba era la primera. 

Encontró un camino que decidió seguir, que lo llevó a una pequeña cabaña, la cual era de donde provenía el fuego que olió antes. Era minúscula, apenas quedaban unos centímetros de sobra por sobre su cabeza, y Tsuna sabía que a comparación de muchos, él era pequeñito. ¡Pero todo ahí sobrepasaba su imaginación! ¡Estaba hecha para personas incluso más pequeñas que él! 

—Que adorable —susurró acercándose más a los muebles, a ver cada detalle que estaba marcado en ellos, algunas cosas estaban separadas por color. Seis para ser exactos, todas idénticas si no fuera por el cambio de color—. ¿De quiénes serán? 

Comerciantes imposible, esos hombres y mujeres eran muy recelosos con sus cosas y jamás dejarían la puerta de su casa abierta para cualquiera. Sin mencionar que según se veía, la casa estaba lejos de la civilización, si todo el trayecto desde el castillo hasta llegar a ella le podía decir algo. Eso dejaba de lado muchos otros trabajos, los más razonables a imaginar según lo que veía y reconocía de las herramientas rotas o tiradas en el suelo de alguna parte de la primera planta, era que se trataba de personas obreras. 

—¿Se enojarian si limpio un poco? —pensó en voz alta, viendo la mugre y polvo acumulado en algunas partes—. Podría cocinar algo, también. Dicen que con el estómago lleno corazón contento, quizás así no se molesten por mi intromisión…

Entonces puso manos a la obra. 

Limpiando hasta los últimos rincones de cada lugar, objeto y mueble que pasará por su visión, demoró horas. Llegó a la casa durante el amanecer, y cuando se dio cuenta que el sol estaba en su punto medio supo que llevaba trabajando más de tres horas y un descanso era necesario. 

Mientras cocinaba se sentó sobre una de las pequeñas sillas, apenas y cayó su trasero. Teniendo que doblar las piernas más de lo necesario para poder estar bien de alguna forma, aprovechó ese momento para tomar lápiz y papel. 

" _ Queridos dueños de casa.  _

_ Lamento mucho haber importunado en su morada tan descaradamente, más no pude evitar notar el mal estado que esta tenía y en vista de mi basta experiencia. Decidí, por cuenta propia, limpiarla y ordenar tanto como pudiera.  _

_ Espero que esta carta no los encuentre en mal estado, ya que mis acciones fueron hechas sin la más mínima mala intención. Y fueron hechas también como petición para pedir asilo, solo hasta que pueda volver a ponerme en marcha hasta el reino del Norte, lugar donde quisiera vivir.  _

_ No llevo nada conmigo más que mi vida, unas pocas prendas que son las que uso y una piel de conejo bien cuidada. Por si acaso quisieran tenerla como gesto de agradecimiento de mi parte. _

_ Sin más que decir, a su salud. Tsunayoshi. _ "

Inconscientemente, poco a poco. El sueño lo iba domando. Hasta el punto en que cayó dormido sin remedio. 

—

Pequeñas personas caminaban en fila, de diferentes colores cada vestimenta, y cada uno con un gesto distinto en el rostro. Algunos con el ceño fruncido, otros con una sonrisa en la cara y para qué olvidar a quienes simplemente caminaban en silencio. 

Siete personas de pequeño tamaño caminaban de vuelta del trabajo haya su hogar, y fue la primera quien se detuvo e hizo chocar a los demás que iban detrás suyo. 

—¡ _ Lambo _ ! ¿Qué te pasó ahora? —bramo molesto el más gruñón de todos, ojos verdes y cabello gris. Hayato era su nombre. 

—A-ahí —respondió el miedoso, señalando con su mano la que era su casa. De donde por la chimenea salía humo, cuando el que pusieron en la mañana ya debería haberse apagado. 

—¿ _ Oya, oya?  _ ¿Alguien entró a nuestra casa? —junto a su gemela, interrumpiendo a los otros dos. Mukuro hizo su entrada. 

—Hay luz —comentó la única chica del grupo, Chrome. Viendo desde detrás de la espalda de su hermano la casa—. Dejamos todo apagado cuando nos fuimos. 

—¡Quizás no sea alguien malo! —como siempre positivo y entusiasta, Takeshi los paso a todos caminando hacia la casa. 

—¡Quizás de una buena pelea! ¡ _ Extremo _ ! —detrás de él lo seguía otro entusiasta, aunque más extremo. Ryohei. 

—De todas formas —agregó el azabache moreno—, si es alguien malo. Se lo podemos dejar a Kyoya. 

Todos se dieron vuelta a ver al que se mantenía distanciado de todos, mucho más atrás que ellos y que esperaba a alguna señal que le dijera que pudiera seguir. 

—Sí, definitivamente. Si es alguien malo, se merece a Kyoya. 

Los siete, con Kyoya muy detrás de todos, se adentraron a su hogar con cautela. Esperando encontrarlo en peor estado a como la habían dejado. Con vidrios rotos, quizás botellas de licor tiradas y basura esparcida por el sitio. Vaya, no sería la primera vez que les ocurriera algo así, he ahí por qué Kyoya era su último recurso para  _ castigar  _ a quienes osaran sobrepasar sus límites. 

Pero vaya su sorpresa al captar a un joven muchacho, de pulcra piel y largo cabello chocolate. Recostado sobre la mesa del comedor y la humeante comida que probablemente estaba cocinando hervía desde hace ya bastante rato. 

Takeshi se acercó a apagar la caldera, mientras los demás rodeaban al chico y lo observaban curiosos. 

—No se ve como un ladrón —Lambo. 

—Ni tampoco como un estafador —Ryohei. 

—¡Mucho menos como un maleante! —Takeshi, más cerca ahora. 

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —contraatacó Hayato. 

—Exacto, podría estar haciéndose el dormido y esperando a que comamos su comida, de seguro tiene veneno —farfulló Mukuro con los brazos cruzados. 

—Hay una carta —interrumpió Chrome, tomándola entre sus manos y leyéndola en voz alta. 

Cuando se terminó, varios quedaron con la boca abierta. 

—Eso no se escucha como un hijo de comerciante común —murmuró cohibido Lambo. 

—Ni como el hijo de algún guardia —comentó Ryohei, observando al chico. 

—Tampoco como el de algún cocinero —respondió Takeshi. 

—¡Es un aristócrata! —refunfuño Hayato tirando lejos la carta—. Un niñato consentido que no ha hecho nada por su mismo nunca en su vida.

—No lo se, Hayato. Veo la casa mucho más limpia a como  _ tu  _ la dejas cuando se te da limpiar… 

—¿¡ _ Qué dijiste, idiota _ ?! 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Después veo si necesito explicar algo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ver las notas del final, por favor. Gracias.

Las siete personas observaron cuál halcón cada acción del susodicho que despertaba en aquel momento. Claro, cada uno escondido en algún sitio de la casa y aguantando la respiración para no ser escuchados. 

–¿Uh? 

De repente, Tsuna chocó miradas con uno de ellos. 

Y la bomba explotó. 

Gritos, chillidos y amenazas no se hicieron esperar, insultos a la corona, a sus ancestros y a la vida tampoco faltaron. Cada quien le alegaba o alagaba algo en específico, todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por la súbita interrupción de Kyoya, con su pico atacandolos por estar gritando, no hubieran acabado nunca. 

Tsuna rompió a reír. 

Fue como si la primavera llegará por segunda vez. 

—

Cada quien se acercó de manera distinta al joven príncipe, quien, con poca persuasión de cierto individuo. Dijo su verdad, la razón por la que huía del castillo y el riesgo que corría su vida si se mantenía en el reino. Las pequeñas personas se apiadaron de él, y le dijeron que podría quedarse cuanto quisiera con ellos, le pagarían por hacer lo quehaceres del hogar y podría irse cuando tuviera suficiente. Le estaban dando una oportunidad para surgir por sí mismo y eso Tsunayoshi lo agradecería toda su vida. 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos, de alguna manera, se abrieran con el castaño. Compartieran de sus gustos, alegrías y miedos; o pasarán la tarde haciendo alguna cosa juntos. Cada quien tomó como tarea enseñarle cualquier tema que pudieran. 

Hayato le enseñó lo que sabía sobre la política del país y de algunos países vecinos, el ambiente de aquel sitio y los nombres de los reyes, príncipes y primer ministros. Era importante saberlos, así no se metería en problemas por ser un príncipe ignorante. 

Takeshi le ayudó con la cocina, afinando algunos detalles que Tsunayoshi no entendía muy bien del arte culinario y enseñándole algunos platillos de los reinos de occidente, lugar de nacimiento de varios de ellos. Fueron los que más le agradaron al príncipe y prometió hacerlos tantas veces como pudiera. 

Lambo le estuvo enseñando sobre cómo reconocer el clima y lo que pudiera venir, si quería viajar solo al país del norte, entonces tendría que aprender a buscar refugio cuando fuera necesario. 

Ryohei lo acompañaba a cazar de vez en cuando, dándole algunos tips que podrían ser útiles para cuando los necesitara. Con su ayuda le hicieron zapatos y abrigos nuevos a todos para el próximo invierno, así podrían dejar los que ya tenían que suficientes parches tenían. 

Mukuro le mostró el arte de la manipulación, y le enseñó cómo controlar a las personas, sacar algo de utilidad de ellos y hacerlo sin que los otros se dieran cuenta de eso. Chrome le enseñó a cómo manejar con las personas, ante las adversidades muchos podían reaccionar de distinta forma y Chrome le dijo cómo saber cómo tratar con cada quien a su debido tiempo. 

Kyoya le presentó la espada. 

—

—Espejito, espejito ¿Quién es la más hermosa en este reino? —preguntó regocijada, alegre con el corazón del príncipe en un frasco entre sus manos. 

«Usted mi bella dama, sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa de este reino. Más a quien tiene ahí es solo un cerdo que estaba ya por morir, el príncipe Tsunayoshi sigue vivo. Y su belleza sigue y seguirá opacando la suya» 

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sabandija! ¡Rata escurridiza! —grito y grito, despotricando en contra del príncipe que vivía. En contra del hombre que no cumplió su misión y osó en engañarla. 

Todo estaba mal, todos estaban mal. Y era su deber acabar con la fuente de todo el mal que la rodeaba, ese era el príncipe. Tsunayoshi, si. Tsunayoshi tenía que desaparecer definitivamente. 

Viendo que no tenía verdaderos aliados en los que confiar, se puso en marcha con un plan. 

—

Renato busco y busco, entre sus aliados a alguien que supiera sobre el paradero de su príncipe. La angustia insatisfecha con las vagas respuestas que recibía de las personas, si no hubiera sido por que tuvo la mala suerte de necesitar hacer una parada por su caballo, quizás nunca habría encontrado alguna respuesta. 

Fue en una taberna que tenía una fuente de agua en el frente para los caballos de quienes pasaran por ahí, decidió adentrarse a ella y tomar algo mientras León descansaba un poco. Ya luego retomarían el trote. 

Se acercó a la barra a pedir un bebestibles cuando escuchó los susurros de quienes estaban a un lado suyo. 

—¿Dices que la reina te mando a asesinar al príncipe? —se congeló en su sitio. Recibiendo la bebida por inercia—. ¿Y que? ¿Lo hiciste?

Un picor se sentó en su mano, y la espada que llevaba nunca antes se le hizo tan atrayente para usar. 

—No pude —bebió un poco, solo para no llamar demasiado la atención. Lo que decía el hombre entre sus lamentos lo calmo un montón—. Lo hubieras visto, estaba encerrado en una de las torres más aisladas del castillo, ni se veía como un príncipe. Y sus ojos, Dios sentí como que esos ojos vieran a través de mi alma. Me sentí sucio. 

—¡Ja! ¿¡No pudiste cumplir, por que te sentiste sucio!? ¡Pero que idiota! 

Un idiota en verdad. Pero Renato estaba agradecido de su idiotez. 

—¿Qué pasó después? No me digas que te lo llevaste, ¿Lo tienes escondido en tu casa, picaron? —ahora la espada y el picor estaban dirigidos no al lamentable idiota, sino que al idiota lamentable que le hablaba. 

—¿Qué estupideces dices, imbécil? No, lo dejé libre que corriera al bosque. Que huyera al reino del norte, allí al menos su vida no corre el mismo riesgo que aquí. 

Eso fue suficiente. 

Le dejó el dinero al cantinero en la barra y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, saliendo del sitio con sólo una misión en mente. Volver a su reino y ordenar una búsqueda por todo el bosque que limitaba con el reino donde estaba, su príncipe estaba vivo. Solo tendría que seguir buscándolo. 

León se veía algo contento de volver a las tierras de donde provenían. 

—

Los entrenamientos con Kyoya eran algo que nunca hubiera imaginado tener que sufrir, pero lo agradecía. Podía sentir y ver los resultados de ellos. Después de años viviendo con sólo ejercicios comunes que hacía solo por limpiar, darse el tiempo para entrenar y de aprender a manejar la espada era una experiencia casi de otro mundo. 

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que dejaba de lado sus trabajos como quien cuidaba de la casa mientras sus dueños no estuvieran ahí. Era muy diligente en los cuidados del hogar, de mantener todo limpio y en su mejor forma, en remendar las ropas que fueran necesarias o incluso hacer nuevas prendas si se le presentaba la ocasión. Todo por al menos devolverle algo a quienes han hecho tanto por él durante todos esos meses. 

Se acercaba su quinceavo cumpleaños, cuando una pobre anciana pasó por el bosque exclamando en voz alta un cántico para sus manzanas. Quiso ayudarla, ofreciéndole una taza de agua por si quería refrescarse. Aunque las hojas de los árboles cayeran y el clima estuviera cada vez más fresco, la caminata por el bosque agotaria a cualquiera. 

—Mi querido niño, muchas gracias por tan gentil gesto. Ten, por favor, acepta esta manzana en señal de mi gratitud —cómo podría negarse, hacía semanas que no veía manzanas, los chicos no compraron la última vez que fueron al pje lo más cercano. Así que agradecido también con la señora, dio un mordisco, disfrutando del dulzón y su jugoso interior. 

Soltó un bostezo, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. 

—Ya me voy, querido, debo seguir vendiendo mis dulces manzanas. Que tengas un buen día. 

No sabe si acaso lo percibió bien, pero podría decir que lo último no lo dijo de buena manera. O como si en verdad quisiera que tuviera un buen día. 

Cuando su visión se estaba haciendo negra, juraría que escuchó un susurró. 

—Muere de una maldita vez, mocoso del infierno. 

—

Está vez fue Hayato quien fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, y fue fácilmente visible cuando notaron el cuerpo en el suelo frente a la puerta de su casa. Tsunayoshi estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, y desde la distancia se le hizo difícil saber si respiraba o no. 

Para sorpresa de todos, Kyoya fue el primero en correr a ver al menor. Y quien les dijo que estaba vivo, pero algo había ocurrido. 

No importaba cuántas veces le pellizcaran la piel, o los golpes que le dieran. Tsunayoshi no despertaba. 

Entonces Lambo les señaló una manzana y el cadáver de un pájaro que estaba junto a ella. 

No. 

No era un cadáver. 

—Dame un poco —ordeno, siendo él quien más conectado estaba con su magia. Y siendo él también quien más conocía de encantamientos malignos, reconocer el cual había sido utilizado en el fruto no fue para nada difícil de reconocer—. Fue un embrujo, debemos moverlo, vamos, vamos. Si lo dejamos aquí se congelara. 

Takeshi y Ryohei fueron los que se encargaron de tomarlo entre ellos y moverlo hasta el sofá que tuvieron que extender para que pudiera caber el príncipe. Los demás les siguieron, los más jóvenes, Chrome y Lambo, se veían notablemente ansiosos. En realidad, todos lo estaban, incluso Kyoya, pero era en ellos en quienes se notaba más. 

Hayato estuvo a cargo de buscar toda la información que necesitaban. 

Mukuro y Kyoya, quienes mejor se manejaban con la piedra, se hicieron cargo de formar la que sería la nueva cama de Tsunayoshi. Lugar donde tendría que purificarse con las flores precisas que Lambo y Chrome buscarían, mismas que absorberán la maldad del encantamiento, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo si era dejado al aire libre. Así que Takeshi y Ryohei se ofrecieron a hacer un cristal para cubrir al castaño, este permitiría que las flores se concentraran en purificar y tomaría menos tiempo. 

Demoraron alrededor de dos meses, mientras tanto, Tsunayoshi dormía en sus camas, todas posicionadas de forma tal que le permitieran descansar cómodamente. Ellos podrían descansar después, se decían a sí mismos. 

Tsuna pasó su cumpleaños número 15 en silencio, durmiendo.

Cuando tuvieron todos los elementos listos, los pusieron en orden. Recostado con cuidado al joven sobre la piedra y posicionando las flores a su alrededor en silencio, una que otra lágrima se escapó, Chrome en silencio y Lambo en sollozos ligeros. Finalmente el cristal fue puesto encima y se mantuvieron en silencio viendo al joven con el que llevaban viviendo más de un año con. 

—incluso cuando duerme es bello. 

—

—¿Estás seguro que está en este bosque? —cuestionó el general más cercano al príncipe Renato, Colonnello. El ceño fruncido y un semblante serio—. Ha pasado un año desde su desaparición, Rena. Quiero que seas consciente-

—Incluso si es su cadáver, aún así lo quiero —silencio—. Hay que al menos darle una despedida digna. 

—…Esta bien, solo quería estar seguro que no te estábamos perdiendo por esta obsesión. 

—Si fuera Lal quien estuviera en posición de Tsunayoshi, no dirías lo mismo —agregó el estratega amigo de los otros dos, Fon—. Y conozco estos bosques, descuida. Lo encontraremos. 

Para nadie pasó desapercibido que Fon no prometió encontrarlo vivo, y de alguna manera, Renato lo agradeció. 

—Arregla a tus hombres, partiremos apenas salga el sol —ordenó finalmente el príncipe. Alejándose del par y caminando a su propia tienda de campaña. Ahí se sentó sobre una de las sillas que tenía, descansando el rostro sobre su mano—. Oh Tsunayoshi, por favor. Que estés vivo. 

Los hombres salieron con la misma salida del sol, en varios grupos y en distintas direcciones. Algunos regresaban con buenas noticias, de no encontrar ningún cadáver ni cuerpo en sus misiones. Otros, le decían que los pocos comerciantes que rondaban el bosque, por ser lo que dividía ambos reinos, nunca vieron nada fuera de lo común y que no sabían nada sobre alguien que siguiera las características del príncipe Tsunayoshi. 

Cerca del medio día sintió la necesidad de salir él mismo a buscar, y en su caminar su más cercano se acercó a acompañarlo. Colonnello no estaba muy contento con todo, pero era un gran apoyo y eso, el príncipe lo agradecía. 

Caminaron por largo rato con los caballos, pasado cierto tiempo el príncipe decidió continuar a pie. Y fue ahí que un sonido de varias voces le llamó la atención, acercándose sigilosamente a la fuente, con su segundo detrás de él atento a cualquier peligro, llegaron a un sitio increíble. 

Y en medio de toda la flora majestuosa que rodeaba una cama de cristal, yacía el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi. 

—¡Tsuna-! 

—¡Rena! ¡Sssh! 

En su sorpresa y emoción por por fin haber encontrado a su amado no se dio cuenta de la gente que regresaba. Colonnello afortunadamente lo detuvo de su imprudencia y sostuvo con ambas manos evitando su posible escape. Pequeñas personas se acercaron a la cama de cristal, rostros deprimidos y angustiados en cada uno, del más menos al más mayor. Los siete individuos rodearon el cuerpo en silencio. 

—¿Qué están haciendo? —cuestionó de inmediato, necesitando saber con urgencia que era lo que ocurría. 

—Parece un encantamiento —respondió el rubio, antes de que él pudiera ir e interrumpir, Colonnello lo empujó de vuelta al suelo—. Calmate joder. Creo que es de sanación, lo que sea que hacen no es para mantener al príncipe así. Sino que para curarlo. 

—Conozco a uno de ellos. 

—¡…! 

Apareciendo de la nada, Fon miraba hacia las personas con una profundidad en ella que sorprendía a los otros dos. No era algo recurrente en ver al estratega tan, en conflicto con algo. 

—Príncipe, ven —y avanzando sin miedo hacia los desconocidos, Fon hizo acto de presencia llamando a uno de ellos—. ¡Kyoya! 

No hace falta decir que todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la similitud de ambas personas y el desprecio que había de una a la otra. Más aún eso no fue suficiente para que Fon no continuará con su misión principal y pidiera permiso para que su príncipe pudiera tomar el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi con él.

—¿¡Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?! —alegó aquel que se veía como el menor de todo el grupo—. ¡Tsuna ha hecho todo lo posible por huir de la realeza! ¿¡Qué confianza son dan ustedes para entregarles tan fácilmente a Tsu?! 

—Lambo… —la única mujer del grupo se acercó hasta el chico, rodeandolo con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. 

—Lambo tiene razón —un peligris fue el siguente en hablar, el ceño fruncido y molestia visible en su rostro—. ¿Qué no nos dice que ustedes son aliados de esa perra que lo quiere asesinar? ¿Qué seguridad nos dan ustedes? 

—Ninguna —respondió Renato posicionándose delante de sus dos subordinados, viendo a los ojos al tipo—. Pero llevo esperando años a tener el poder y la oportunidad para liberar a Tsunayoshi de sus cadenas, llegué tarde. Demasiado tarde, eso es obvio —murmuró, volteando a ver el cuerpo de su amado—. Eso no significa que me rendiré, seguiré luchando por tener esa oportunidad de romper las cadenas y poder ayudarle a liberarse de ellas.

—Hay un error en tus palabras, uno muy grave —interrumpiendo desde atrás, justo al lado de la cama de cristal el heterocromatico le dijo—. Puede sonar hasta increíble, pero Tsunayoshi se liberó solo de esas cadenas y logró sobrevivir incluso antes de conocernos. Mucho antes de que apareciera tu —silencio—. Si lo que quieres expresar es cierto, ayudaras a Tsunayoshi, no a librarse de sus ataduras sino a recuperarse de ellas y a seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Él ya dio el primer paso, ahora tienes tu la oportunidad de dar el siguiente con él. 

Asintió, aceptando las palabras del otro de corazón. Y recibiendo la bendición de los demás para poder llevarse el cuerpo. 

Cuando llegaron las tropas, con enfermeros y curanderos que se llevarían a la capital al castaño. Renato se dio el pequeño gusto de ser quien llevara el cuerpo dormido de su trocito de cielo a la camilla. 

Fue en sus brazos en los que sintió como se movía, y con una lentidud terrible que paralizó su corazón, los ojos del adolescente se fueron abriendo. 

El cielo volvió a brillar cuando los brillantes ojos ámbar recobraron su vida. 

—… Renato…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve meditando mucho en cómo terminar este corto, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía para nada planeado de que tomará más de 1000 palabras, máximo 2000 me dije a mi misma. Grave error, tomó mucho más.  
y bueno, ¿por qué tanta tardanza con la entrega de la última parte? Pues bien, consideré que… No era correcto. Al menos para mi, el seguir actuando como si nada estuviera pasando y continuar con el "trabajo" como si todo estuviera normal, cuando no es verdad. No hay nada normal sucediendo en mi entorno hoy en día y pese a mis limitaciones intento ser partícipe en todo lo que mi cuerpo y salud mental me permiten. Por lo que, la razón de mi retraso es que mi atención estaba en las protestas que ocurrían, ocurren y seguirán en mi país. Cómo chilena y en especial como clase media, tenía/tengo un deber con el pueblo, mi pueblo. Hoy por fin tuve un descanso y decidí que era óptimo subir esto, con un pequeño resumen de la razón detrás de la tardanza. 
> 
> Agradezco el apoyo de todos el mundo, las personas del grupo y aquellos curiosos que pasaron por que si. Quizás sea algo banal, pero de todas formas igual me alegraba ver las notificaciones de los kudos que le daban a la week. Con todo lo que está pasando, el abuso de poder y los distintos tipos de violaciones que comete la policía, el intento de silenciar y dividir de la prensa nacional y los oídos sordos del gobierno, pequeños momentos de alegría son más que agradecidos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y pasarse por aquí. Besos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien~ no hay mucho que explicar, pero de todos modos quiero hacerlo 😊.
> 
> *Al menos en este corto, tuve las ganas de hacer a Hibari aro.
> 
> *Esto se trata de un hc que tengo, no lo cree yo por supuesto. Es solo que recuerdo haber leído una teoría respecto a cómo era que Tsuna siempre lograba identificar los escondites y trajes de Reborn (muy probablemente con su hiper intuición), pero no identificó a Reborn como adulto. Yo solo le agregué el colpaso mental por la vergüenza.
> 
> *¡Sí! El último que habla es Reborn, je. Por eso la etiqueta de "Soul bond".


End file.
